Life of a Douchebag
Life of a Douchebag is a story written by PokemonRater that involves the character Kenny, right after he was sent to a random location and time because of Flytrap at the end of Pokemon Orange. The main story is about Kenny trying to get back to his dimension, but goes into some trouble every time he tries. Link To the Story: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/95815522-life-of-a-douchebag Main Characters: Living Characters: Kenny: The protagonist, and the leader of the Thomson Residence. He's been traveling through dimensions for over eight years, trying to get back to Kanto. He had a relationship with Flippi until her death a few months after they started dating. He also had a short-lived relationship with Teri, but after Flippi's second death, he felt guilty, and broke up with her. Bitch: Kenny's eldest son, but because James was from the future, he's younger at the moment. His real name is Ben, but he prefers to be called Bitch for some reason. Flippy: Kenny's best friend/commander, who was brought back accidentally from another dimension. Ynnek: A clone of Kenny that went wrong when Flippy spilled coffee into the cloning machine while Kenny was cloning himself. He's the leader of the Anti-Kenny Clan, but Kenny and him have had to team up a few times, despite them hating each other. Smart Kenny/Smarty: A clone of Kenny that happens to be a slightly smarter version of him. Lieutenant Peter: An officer of the NYCPD who befriended Kenny. After the Battle of the Bonds, he became Police Lieutenant. Commissioner Robinson: The NYCPD Commissioner. He usually teams up with Peter on cases and riots. Strange Guy: A man who helped Kenny a few times before he became Kenny's friend. Nobody knows his real name, and he seems to know about Kenny's future self. Sorciere: A chemist who's trying to find a cure for death so he can bring back his dead wife. He occasionally helps Kenny and his friends. Mr. Moneybags: A thief who prevented the 2024 election from happening by getting Sorciere to revive Donald Trump. Donald Trump: The president of the United States, who was killed by Kenny, and revived by Sorciere. He helps Kenny every now and then. Captain Obvious: A member of the Anti-Kenny Clan who hates people joking about his name. Pandora: Ynnek's best friend, and the second in command of the Anti-Kenny Clan. She and Fegelein were forced into a relationship by Sorciere for about a half an hour, but they eventually went back to the way they were. Kaylee: Ynnek's girlfriend, who has mixed feelings about the Thomson Residence and the Anti-Kenny Clan. Toggaf: A member of the Anti-Kenny Clan, who nobody seems to like. Oh, right, he's also gay, and doesn't stop talking about it. Malcolm: A member of the Anti-Kenny Clan, who's a weasel anthro. He originally hated humanity, but is starting to think differently because of his friends. Leonard: One of Kenny's friends, who's a leopard anthro. He met Kenny in his dimension, and agreed to stay with Kenny and the rest of the Thomson Residence. Teri: Kenny's newest ex-girlfriend, who's a rabbit anthro. She was originally despised by Kenny because he thought she would replace Flippi. When she found out about Flippi and her death, she felt sorry for Kenny, and they became friends. A few weeks later, they became a couple, and broke up not long after. Fegelein: One of Kenny's friends, who's an ex-Nazi. He's trying to rebuild everything he helped destroy in World War II, and fight alongside Kenny in his battles. Dead Characters: James: Kenny's youngest son, but because he's from the future, he was 16 while Bitch is 12. He was killed by the Katana Lady. Katana Lady: A murderous psychopath. She was shot down by Quentin when trying to defend Flippi. She was killed a second time when facing Peter and Robinson. Quentin: The leader of The Rioters, and a crazy Mormon. He was shot to death by Kenny. He was killed a second time by freezing in the Antarctic. Duane: A creepy man with a thirst for dancing and singing. He was killed by Commissioner Robinson. He died a second time by freezing in the Antarctic. Bradly: The antagonist of "The Movie of a Douchebag" who killed himself to avoid being arrested. Kirwan: Duane's cousin, who wanted revenge on Kenny for killing Duane. Kenny kicked him off of a building. Flippi: Flippy's opposite gender dimensional counterpart. She was Kenny's girlfriend for a while, until the Mystery Man shot her. Lollol: Used to be Kenny's supercomputer/personal assistant, until Ynnek put a virus in him that made him evil. He tortured Kenny and his friends for a few episodes, but was killed in A Shocking End. Minor Characters: Living Characters: Philippe: Katana Lady's younger brother, who now lives in France. Lolla: A computer in Kenny's car, who Lollol has a crush on. Stingy: The greediest member of LazyTown, who is 11 years old. Pixel: The member of LazyTown with a high obsession with technology, who is 12 years old. Stephanie: The member of LazyTown that wants to speak out for everyone, and is 11 years old. Ziggy: The fattest member of LazyTown who has an unhealthy obsession with candy. He is 8 years old. Trixie: The meanest member of LazyTown, who's 11 years old. Robbie: The "villain" of LazyTown, who is 43 years old. Sportacus: The "hero" of LazyTown, who is 53 years old. Mayor Meanswell: The mayor of LazyTown who is 56 years old. He's also Stephanie's uncle. Jeremy: A guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria who Kenny brought back with him. He later returned to help Kenny. Gabe Newell: Defeated by Kenny, and gave Half Life 2: Episode 3 to him. He later returned to help Kenny. Nick: A survivor from Left 4 Dead 2 who Kenny brought back with him. Ellis: A survivor from Left 4 Dead 2 who Kenny brought back with him. Coach: A survivor from Left 4 Dead 2 who Kenny brought back with him. Rochelle: A survivor from Left 4 Dead 2 who Kenny brought back with him. Dead Characters: Kenia: Kenny's opposite gender dimensional counterpart who was shot to death by Flippy. Smart Kenia: Smart Kenny's opposite gender dimensional counterpart who was killed by ponies. Smart Kenny's Destructed Dimensional Counterpart: Killed by Ynnek's Destructed Dimensional Counterpart. Ynnek's Destructed Dimensional Counterpart: Killed by Smart Kenny. Bessie Busybody: Killed by Flippi. Ponies: Killed by Kenny and his friends.